The present disclosure relates to a cell sorter and cell sorting method for sorting a cell.
In related art, a dielectric cytometry device has been proposed that is designed to measure the inherent complex dielectric constant of cells and sort cells using measurement result information (refer, for example, to FIGS. 3 and 5 in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-181399, referred to as Patent Document 1 hereinafter).
Patent Document 1 discloses a flow path device adapted to allow for a fluid including cells to flow so as to, for example, analyze the cells and obtain the complex dielectric constant prior to cell sorting. A narrow portion is formed in part of the flow path formed in the flow path device. The narrow portion has a flow path sectional area that is small to such an extent that only a single cell can path therethrough. The complex dielectric constant distribution (dielectric spectrum) of each cell passing through this narrow portion is measured, thus allowing for the cells to be sorted by a sorter unit and a separation control section adapted to control the sorting unit downstream from the narrow portion.